


A Bird In The Paw Is A Friend Forever

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Peanuts
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1sentence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A yellow puff awkwardly tumbles through its path in the sky, a signal his little friend of friends is arriving...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird In The Paw Is A Friend Forever

AIR  
A yellow puff awkwardly tumbles through its path in the sky, a signal his little friend of friends is arriving.

APPLES  
Snoopy "ptui"s all over the place at the rotten surprise in the apple, and Woodstock jabbers at the worm inside to take a hike.

BEGINNING  
Why that mother bird chose his stomach of all places to nest and egg in the first place, he'd never know.

BUGS  
Being closer to the ground, Woodstock understood the language of the bugs that no kid or beagle could decipher.

COFFEE  
 _'Here comes BMOC Joe Cool returning from the poetry slam, promptly passing out from too much decaf!'_

DARK  
The little bird quickly came to learn that any round white spheres, too small to be the moon, peering at him at night would be his friend's eyes.

DESPAIR  
The storm had spared themselves at least, but Woodstock still looked forlornly at the scatter of twigs that had once been his home.

DOORS  
It was a nice gesture for Snoopy to get this new birdhouse, but he just couldn't fit his beak through this hole...

DRINK  
Snoopy heard the splashing of the impromptu pool party- in his own water dish.

DUTY  
Snoopy had an imagination too big for his brain that often got them intro trouble, but Woodstock knew one had a duty to their friends.

EARTH  
 _'Here's the world-famous astronaut en route back from the moon...wow, home is bigger than I thought.'_

END  
It wasn't like Woodstock ever had to worry about flying off the edge of the earth, he could barely make twenty feet at a time.

FALL  
Golden-brown leaves fluttered to the ground, and a little bird envied their grace.

FIRE  
Snoopy furiously kept rubbing the sticks together, knowing the rest of the Troopers could snicker all they wanted, but he was going to get this fire made if it took all night...

FLEXIBLE  
Woodstock was told he wasn't flexible enough to throw the football, but really, it didn't make sense to have someone on the team be smaller than the ball.

FLYING  
Passenger in his lap, a flutter of the ears, and off Snoopy went into the sky.

FOOD  
With the neighborhood kids en route to Charlie Brown's grandmother's, the two friends could enjoy their _real_ Thanksgiving feast.

FOOT  
The tennis mishap left Snoopy's foot in the cast for a good week, and Woodstock cheered his friend the way he knew how, bringing flowers to decorate the doghouse.

GRAVE  
It was always risky- _and_ nerve-wracking- to be called before the Head Beagle, but still a matter of utmost importance.

GREEN  
 _'Looks like the world-famous golf champion needs to train his caddy better,'_ he grumbled at noting Woodstock was barely ten feet away while he tried to measure the green.

HEAD  
 _'Hmph..."Banana Nose", indeed!'_

HOLLOW  
If a bird could do it, so could he, was Snoopy's reasoning for popping his head out the hole in the oak tree.

HONOR  
Fighting the cat next door was a death wish, but Snoopy was not going to take his friend almost being a lunch special lying down (even if it just turned out to be a yellow glove, but it was the principle of the thing).

HOPE  
Every Mother's Day Woodstock sits on the highest hill in the county with a daisy, and every year Snoopy waits with him.

LIGHT  
Woodstock had to be the only bird Snoopy ever met able to be picked up by the breeze without moving a muscle.

LOST  
Snoopy promised himself he wouldn't be sour-grapes about getting tossed off the river raft; Woodstock won the race fair and square.

METAL  
The typewriter is old enough and loud enough to be made of lead, but Woodstock cheerily types away, being the best secretary he can.

NEW  
Woodstock didn't quite _get_ all these holiday traditions, but at the stroke of midnight was happy to carry in the sign anyway.

OLD  
Snoopy panicked as he fastened his bike wheels to the creaky old tennis ball server; the rules didn't specifically say the bike has to have an engine, right?

PEACE  
In retrospect, it was the silliest thing for them to fight over- it didn't matter what kind of bird Woodstock was, he was the best friend in the world.

POISON  
That neighborhood girl fretted and fussed about dog lips and disinfectant, but it wasn't like humans tasted like honey either.

PRETTY  
Not that he begrudged Woodstock for having a crush on Harriet, he was just confused- how could she be the prettiest bird on the block if they all looked the same?

RAIN  
The only downside to Snoopy doing his famous rain dance was that Woodstock often had to grab the biggest leaf on the tree to shield himself with.

REGRET  
Snoopy would regret he was never born a Golden Retriever, and Woodstock regretted it'd be impossible for him to fly to Paris without having to stow away somewhere first.

ROSES  
Woodstock loves the rose garden for being able to perch on their blooms and inhale the scent, while Snoopy just likes doing his Tiny Tim impression by dancing through the flowers with wild abandon.

SECRET  
Woodstock could never chirp this to another soul, but he often understood Snoopy better than his fellow birds.

SNAKES  
 _'No, fellow Beagle Scout Troopers, that is_ not _a queen snake, merely an errant blanket.'_

SNOW  
Snoopy could always tell in winter which nest was Woodstock's- just look for the one with the igloo.

SOLID

 _'Who says I need a diet; I'm not fat, I'm...Beaglesque!'_

SPRING  
Contrary to popular belief, the Easter Beagle often had assistance, even if he fluttered a few minutes behind with the basket.

STABLE  
Self-made notches in the roof or giant knicks courtesy of the cat next door, the doghouse always stood steady on its foundations.

STRANGE  
"That's a couple great players you got there, Chuck, but still the funniest-looking kids I've ever seen."

SUMMER  
Woodstock would enjoy the beach more if it wasn't so easy for his friend's enthusiastic kicks to accidentally bury him in the sand.

TABOO  
"Charlie Brown, you have the weirdest dog in the world- I mean, what kind of 'man's best friend' hangs around a _bird_ all day?"

UGLY  
 _'Hey, stupid cat next door, you're so ugly...'_ "|| |||| ||| ||||| |||-" _'...you're so ugly you should trick-or-treat by phone this year!'_

WAR  
The Sopwith Camel was bullet-riddled as usual but had a safe landing nonetheless; Woodstock rushed over with a comically-oversized toolkit to begin repairs.

WATER  
Even if the little raft ultimately proved _too_ little for them to get down the river, Woodstock displayed admirable ingenuity for building it in the first place.

WELCOME  
"No Dogs Allowed" was one thing, but birds not being welcome on the bus either really ruffled Woodstock's feathers (excuse the pun).

WINTER  
With just a little imagination, a frozen bird bath made the perfect hockey rink.

WOOD  
In the great outdoors that seems to stretch on forever, a beagle and his bird will always be seen playing.


End file.
